The Savage
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Prep Tips! * Bring Mistmelt(3-4). This fight is only hard if Ouryu is allowed to "fly". If each member of the party brings 1 Mistmelt each, he will never be in the air, and you will always be able to keep steady damage on him. This will effectively remove your need to do any sleeping, and allow you to build a more diverse party setup based on whatever classes are available to you. Having 2 Mistmelt each will allow you to use one in the chance someone is killed, or in Terror state. * Bring Silent Oil(2-3) and Prism Powder(2-3). The walk there is actually not that long, but you do teleport onto some smaller islands where the agro is very close once you enter. Furthermore there are Arcana mobs later on who Detect By Spellcasting which makes casting Invisible and Sneak harder if you really need it. It will save everyone a lot of time if each member has at least Silent Oil and Prism Powder in case of emergency. The worst thing you can do is be left behind, or have agro'd a mob because you lost your Sneak or Invisible and couldn't re-apply it. 2 Silent Oil and Prism Powder is cheap enough for anyone's pocketbook, there's no reason not to have them. * Know Ouryu. When fighting him, attackers stand on either side of his body, not behind him due to the possibility of Spike Flail wiping the group. Have the tank try to run forward into his body as much as possible when the fight begins, this can help u avoid the Geotic Breath attack. Some people use the "front of the paw" method to place themself away from breath-attack. When Ouryu starts to "fly" its really just a very small hover so it's quite easy to use your Mistmelt, set up an order from member #1 to #6 as to who will use their Mistmelt first, second, third, etc. * When you use 2 hours, make sure you have a plan around his Invincible use @ 75% HP. He is very consistent with this, and you don't want to waste your 2 hours. Either use it right at the start of the fight when he is 100%, and quickly bring him down to 75%, or wait until Invincible is used and you see it wear off, then 2 hour. Remember that at 30% of his HP the fight is over. Walkthrough *Head to Riverne - Site #B01 for a cut scene. **You'll need a single Giant Scale to pass through an Unstable Displacement to get to Monarch Linn. *Proceed to Monarch Linn. *Enter the BCNM (capped at level 50) and fight Ouryu. **'Note:' Normal buffs wear off when entering the BCNM - food will stay. **After defeating Ouryu, your title will become Mist Melter (only if you are on this mission). *You'll return at the exit for Monarch Linn and can either come back to the entrance of Monarch Linn or exit out. *Head back to Tavnazian Safehold and talk to Justinius again for a cutscene. Ouryu *Ouryu is an earth-based dragon and casts earth-based spells. Naturally is immune to earth based effects and spells. :*His TP attacks: ::*On the ground: :::*'Absolute Terror': Terrorizes the target for a few seconds, making them unable to do anything. :::*'Geotic Breath': Cone Attack Earth damage. ~700 damage if tank is directly in front of the dragon. :::*'Horrid Roar': Dispels up to 15 buffs on a single target, including food. Resets enmity. :::*'Spike Flail': Only used if someone behind him has hate. Huge AoE physical damage. Absorbed by Utsusemi. :::*'Typhoon Wing': Frontal AoE ~100-180 dmg and Blind. ::*In the air: :::*'Bai Wing': AoE Earth damage (~385 unresisted) and Slow :::*'Ochre Blast': AoE Earth 400+ damage. :::*Ouryu has very high evasion when in the air. ::*'Touchdown': Not based on TP, used when he lands (though not if a Mistmelt was used to ground him). AoE magic damage (element unknown, ~140 each). :*His spells: ::*Slowga ::*Stoneskin ::*Stonega II *He gives up at about 30% health. You need to inflict approximately 6000 damage to force him to give up. *He will use Invincible at about 75% HP. *He alternates between flying and standing every two minutes. *On the ground, his attacks are physical; in the air, they are earth elemental and ignore Utsusemi, Invincible and any form of physical damage reduction, including Sentinel. His air attacks do 280 damage minus Shell and any resistance; kiting may also reduce their damage. *He will regenerate to full health if your party wipes. *Bring Ouryu to the ground with Mistmelt, which is obtained from the quest Fly High. You can also buy them at the Auction House in section Materials/Goldsmithing. **Suggested macro - /item "Mistmelt" (or if you switch targets). **Being earth-based, Ouryu has an extremely high resistance to Stun in all its forms. Leg Sweep, Head Butt and the Stun spell all appear to have no effect. *Sleep spells will work on him. He builds up resistance over time though. **However, Ouryu can NOT be slept in the air; even if it says sleep landed he will immediately wake up. Unsure about this, I slept him twice today while flying, on BLM/WHM with 99 INT in total. The animation was that he was still flying both times while slept however a mismelt was attempted to be used before he was slept. **You can use Bind instead to hold him. **Ouryu can also be slept with Light Shot or Repose. Repose/Light Shot and Sleep have differing elements, being Light and Dark respectively. Alternating between Sleep and Repose works well since Ouryu will build up different elemental resistances. :*The following Blue Mage spells will sleep Ouryu: Sheep Song (Light), Soporific (Dark), and Pinecone Bomb (Sleep effect appears to be non-elemental). Alternating between these 3 spells Blue Mage can avoid an element resistance build up, *Enfeebling spells (Blind, Paralyze, Silence, etc) build resistance very quickly and Silence does not stick for a long duration (resistance on Paralyze and Blind builds highly after ~3 casts, Silence will stick but for a very short duration). Slow in any form will not work. NIN Hojo: Ni's + many RDM Slows and a BRD lowering earth resistance and trying to land Elegy failed completely. :*The following Blue Mage enfeebling spells were not resisted (Used in 3 diffferent fights; Capped Blue Magic skill.): Frightful Roar(Def. Down) and Stinking Gas(VIT Down). If your using a Blue Mage sleeper, these 2 spells can make the fight go faster. *After defeating Ouryu, everyone in the party that is alive gains 1500 Experience/Limit Points, regardless of whether they have completed the mission or not. However, if you already did the mission that game day, you will not receive experience points again even if you were dead the first time and received no experience points. Game Description :;Mission Orders: Ulmia is determined to know the truth, and is ready to revisit Bahamut to learn it. Enlist the aid of Tenzen and Justinius to help you find Ulmia before something terrible occurs. Game Script and cutscene video COP 4-2 Video Video See Video. category:Missions Category:Chains of Promathia Missions